


蓄谋已久

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 2





	蓄谋已久

果不其然，易烊千玺开始躲着王俊凯，避免与王俊凯有任何正面的碰撞，连着好几天也没去给王俊凯讲解题目。

王俊逸的生意繁忙，总是出差到外地，易烊千玺的卧室是靠近王俊凯的，这几天他搬到了三楼的客房睡的。

守株待兔终是能捕到猎物。

王俊凯在三楼的楼梯口堵住了易烊千玺，他把易烊千玺圈在了怀里，问他：“你在躲我？”

易烊千玺挣脱了几次无果，他的扣子在此过程掉了一粒，露出了白皙的肌肤，回他说：“没有躲你。”

“没有躲我？”王俊凯把易烊千玺抱在了栏杆上，使得他处于危险的状态，而视线只盯着那片风光，“那怎么不来给我讲题了，这可是嫂子你主动来问我的。”

易烊千玺害怕会掉下去，只能紧紧地抱着王俊凯，小声地说：“你欺负我。”

“我怎么欺负你了？”

“你…”易烊千玺怎么说得出，他憋了好久，说：“我可是你嫂子。”

“嫂子又怎么样？”王俊凯笑，“一个月后我哥找了新的床伴就不是我嫂子。”

易烊千玺抬起头，有些惊慌失措的样子，他问道：“你什么意思？”

“以后你就知道我哥是什么样的人了。”王俊凯扯了扯易烊千玺的衣服，让其得到了一点的遮掩，“别再躲我了。”

“那你也不能做出前几天的事来。”

纯情的小白兔在洞穴门口筑起了一道防护线。

王俊凯是捕猎者，有着奇异的耐心，他答应道：“行。”

没人获得胜利也没人获得失败。

王俊凯回到卧室，他的电脑收到了一份陌生的邮箱，邮箱的内容是未压缩过的文件。他下载了文件，压缩后发现是一段视频，文件的大小超过了一个G。

他疑惑不已，犹豫几秒点开了视频，只见视频所拍的地方是卧室。柜子上摆着易烊千玺的相片，他猜想是易烊千玺没搬来前所住的地方。

只是这视频是谁拍的又是谁传给他的。

进度条走到十分之一，画面一转易烊千玺一丝不挂的躺在床上喘息，他全身都是汗，肌肤亦是不自然的发红，像是让人下过药的难耐。

这是偷拍的角度。

细碎的呻吟声，易烊千玺紧抓着床单，他的手本是纤细，在如此情色的画面中更是让人无法移开视线。

易烊千玺慢慢地爬了起来，换成了半跪的姿势，而偷拍者的角度对向了他白嫩的臀部。湿润的穴口似乎在祈求着他物的进入，而后却见从抽屉里拿过了抚慰工具，慢慢地塞进了穴口里。

“嗯…嗯…”

透明的液体滴了下来，易烊千玺的满足活像是真人的操弄。

视频里出现了脚步声，是皮鞋踩在地板上的声音，易烊千玺震惊地转过了头。下一秒，视频结束了，只有黑色的屏幕。

王俊凯喉咙干涩，易烊千玺是尤物在引诱着他，他对视频最后进来之人感兴趣，可他的满脑子却全是细长的叫声与扭动的身子。他察觉到内裤湿了，又一次因易烊千玺而所有的反应。

王俊泽给易烊千玺的卧室是情趣房间，他曾无意撞见性爱的疯狂。他小心翼翼地推开了那道门，只见浴室在亮着灯，他摸索到了某个开关。

浴室的玻璃完全成了透明，易烊千玺所看的玻璃依旧是磨砂的。赤白的灯光，他的肉体像是透明的瓷器。沐浴露按在他的指尖，他涂抹在最为私密的部位，而后整个身子泡进了浴缸里。他闭着眼睛，雾水缭绕在他的周围，泡沫透着半分的隐私。

五分钟过后，易烊千玺从浴缸里起来，他用浴巾擦拭身子，穿上了架子上的浴袍。

出水芙蓉的净白。

泡沫溅到了门口的瓷砖上，易烊千玺没有留心，脚底打滑整个人摔在了地上。绳子只是随意的一系，浴袍散开了。

王俊凯跑上前掀开浴袍替他查看碰撞处，触碰到私密处彻底地停住了。

易烊千玺见是他怔了怔，问道：“你怎么在这？”

“怎么这么不小心？”王俊凯心想着上药最为重要，把人放在了床上，“别动，我给你去拿药膏。”

易烊千玺受伤的部位是臀部，他脱下了浴袍让王俊凯好让药。

王俊凯进来时，易烊千玺赤裸着躺在床上，他走过去笑道：“嫂子，这么主动？”

易烊千玺闻言扯过被子盖住了下身，说：“我只是想着这样方便点。”

“的确是方便点。”王俊凯又把被子扯回原处，他下药的动作很温柔，甚至会对着伤口吹气。

“嗯…”易烊千玺轻轻地哼了声，是疼痛而发出的，可让人会产生他在耳边娇喘的错觉。

王俊凯想起了视频里的声音，身下的部位涨得发痛，他说：“嫂子，你再这样可别怪我做出不好的事来。”

易烊千玺小声地嘀咕道：“我又没怎么。”

涂好药，王俊凯拧上盖子放回了抽屉里去，易烊千玺把浴袍重新穿好，他说：“小凯，谢谢你。”

“真想谢我就答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”

王俊凯看了眼他受伤的部位，“等你好了再说。”

易烊千玺不明白他说的是什么，“哦。”

第二天。

王俊凯跟朋友约好打游戏，回家已是晚上八点。他看易烊千玺一人在客厅里看电视，猜测王俊泽还没有回家，问道：“现在还疼吗？”

易烊千玺闻见声响回了头，摇头说道：“不疼了。”

突然，传来了开门的声音，易烊千玺猛地起身跑了过去，王俊凯从未见过他如此兴奋过，脸色瞬间变得很难看。

酒味弥漫在了客厅里，王俊逸是让人给扶着回来的，只这扶之人不是他的司机，而是个踏着高跟鞋的女人。王俊凯认出那人是郑瑶菲，唯一跟王俊逸谈恋爱超过一个月时间的人。

没想到，旧计重施又一次地回到了这里。

郑瑶菲看易烊千玺身上是居家睡衣，问道：“你是？”

易烊千玺不可能没看出郑瑶菲眼中的敌意，他正要说明身份，王俊逸却亲了亲郑瑶菲的脸，问她：“怎么不走了。”

郑瑶菲俨然是胜者，她扶着王俊逸上楼进了卧室。

王俊凯鄙夷于郑瑶菲想要上位的丑陋嘴脸，以为王俊逸对她的亲密会是种喜欢。

易烊千玺背对着他，问道：“他以前也是这样的吗？”

“我哥他…”王俊凯注意到易烊千玺的肩膀在颤抖，他走到易烊千玺的面前，眼泪果真落了下来。

“他说过他喜欢我的。”易烊千玺哽咽道，“为什么会这样？”

王俊凯胸口闷疼，他拭去易烊千玺的泪水，安慰道：“别哭了。”

易烊千玺咬着下唇，他的眼泪没有停下来过，爬满了他的脸。

“我来爱你。”王俊凯抬起了易烊千玺的下巴，在他唇上落下一吻，认真道：“让我来爱你，好不好？”

易烊千玺呼吸一滞，王俊凯再次吻在了同一个位置，比起第一次要更为长久更为缠绵。

“你说让我答应你一个要求，现在想好了吗？”易烊千玺抱过王俊凯的脖颈，又说：“这是唯一的机会。”

“我不会去强迫你。”

他们明白对方所说的意思，可王俊凯在意起易烊千玺的感受，他所要的是易烊千玺的全部，连同着那颗不属于他的心。

“就去你卧室。”

“你想好了吗？”王俊凯心跳跳得很快，他是情窦初开的纯情少年，满心的欢喜只为了易烊千玺一人。

“嗯。”

缠绕的身体，负距离的结合，与疯狂的喜欢。

深夜。

王俊凯抱着易烊千玺入睡，窗外的星光映在他们身上。易烊千玺微微地睁开了眼睛，他拿过柜子上的手机，点开了网盘的软件。他的网盘只有两个文件夹，他删除了第一个文件夹里的视频，与一段脚步声。他又点开了只存有一张照片的文件夹，按了删除键，依稀可以辨出那是一年前的王俊凯。

易烊千玺把手机放回原来的位置，往王俊凯怀里钻了钻，亲吻上了他的嘴唇。

野玫瑰只在黑夜中让人识别出。

END


End file.
